


The Mighty Nein and the Curse of the Mysterious Eye

by thekidwholived



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, F/M, M/M, Mystery, Plot, Slow Burn, all live together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:53:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekidwholived/pseuds/thekidwholived
Summary: Fjord's dad Vandran just vanished and no one knows why. He leaves Fjord everything including Stone Manor, a large estate outside of Niccodranus. Fjord's roommates Beau and Caleb convinced him to have them all move in together as well as picking up some random roommates along the way. However, none of them can be ready for the mysteries that come with their new home.
Relationships: Beauregard Lionett/Yasha, Fjord/Jester Lavorre, Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 14





	1. Setting the Scene

**Author's Note:**

> First piece like this. I hope it's not too bad but let me know what you think. I have an entire story planned out I am just not sure how much time I will have to write it.

Finally standing out front with all of his belongings packed into the back of his truck he realized however that it might have been a little ridiculous for 3 college friends to be living in this extravagant manor. He had put an ad out on his college Facebook page looking for other roommates to fill the empty bedrooms and help pay rent about two weeks ago and had gotten many responses. Most of the other people filling the rooms were not people he had ever met before which was sort of exciting and sort of scary. The first one they had found was Caleb’s friend Nott. She had known Caleb back in their home town and was transferring to NU after not having a great experience at the Soltryce Academy. Fjord was excited to see what kind of a person would have been friends with Caleb who he had never really even seen socialize with anyone before. The second was Fjord’s friend Caduceus who he had met in Biology class. Caduceus was an interesting guy to say the least but Fjord liked his quirky charm as well as his laid back personality. There didn’t seem to be much that bothered Caduceus which felt like a good quality to have in a roommate. Then there was Molly and Yasha who Fjord had talked to over the phone. Sure it might not have been the best idea to meet roommates like this but he was in a rush to fill the rooms before everyone had their fall living arrangements planned plus he liked them both enough to offer them a room. The last one was even more of a mystery than the previous two. Someone simply named Jester had messaged Fjord on Facebook saying they desperately needed a place to live after quickly being kicked out of the dorms. Fjord had wondered how they had gotten kicked out before the school year had even started but apparently it involved a lot of elephant toothpaste and an unsuspecting freshman orientation. Their Facebook account didn’t even have a picture attached other than the main actress from the sappy romantic comedy Tusk Love, so Fjord didn’t know what to expect from this person. But he still had to fill the room and for some reason thought it would be a good idea to let them have it.  
None of these other people were here yet though. They were all moving in at different times so Fjord wasn’t concerned when he was the first one there. Behind him, Beau and Caleb were climbing out of Beau’s car with a bit of shock on their faces.

“So this is where you grew up. This shit is kinda crazy man.” Beau remarked as she put a hand on Fjord's shoulder.

“Yep, welcome to my childhood home. Pretty nice huh?” Fjord replied, turning his back to the house and extending his arms in the air.

“I have to be honest I was not really expecting it to be like this. I mean when we needed to find other roommates I knew it would be big but this place looks like it could belong to Bruce Wayne.” Caleb said rubbing the back of his head.

“Never would have thought I would be living in such a place.” He finished throwing his backpack over his shoulder and walked to the front door.

Fjord and Beau followed behind him as Fjord pulled out the yellow envelope with the keys in it. He jiggled them around in the lock until the door swung open and they walked in. Everything was as Fjord had remembered it. Even though it was close he had not visited during his time at college. While Vandran and Fjord were close emotionally they didn’t have a problem being apart physically. Something that stemmed from Vandran traveling so much when Fjord was growing up. Fjord regretted not seeing Vandran before he had disappeared and the sight of the main entryway brought these emotions back to Fjord as he stood just taking it in. Beau must have been able to tell this because she gave him an affectionate jab on the arm, “ I’m going to pick out my room before any of the randos show up. Fjord you get first pick obviously but I’m, letting you know that I’m picking my room right now.”

As she walked up the stairs to find her room Fjord wandered the first floor aimlessly, looking at his house which seemed a bit more empty than he remembered. First, the kitchen was beautiful and had all the appliances they would need. Caduceus had mentioned that he was a good cook which Fjord was glad to hear considering he knew very little about cooking other than instant noodles and grilled cheese. Next, the living room which had a large tv and two large couches which were just as comfortable as Fjord remembered. Pictures of himself and Vandran covered the walls which Fjord reminded himself to take down before the others showed up. Some of these pictures he would move into his room, others would go in the attic but there were several pictures Vandran had gotten on his voyages overseas that would remain hung. The other main room on this floor was a large dining room which featured a large table big enough to seat everyone. He wondered if maybe he should get all his new roommates together at some point and have a sort of family meal. First, he would have to see if he even liked these people he reminded himself before getting too carried away. Out in the back was a pool and a garden that overlooked the ocean. Now that it was about 5 pm the golden sun was setting over the ocean and made the backyard look picturesque. Fjord was instantly brought back to times of him sitting back here looking at this exact ocean to see if he could spot any ships coming or leaving the city. He stood for a while just watching, maybe hoping in the back of his mind that he would see his dad’s ship coming into port from the sea and the unsettling feeling in the back of his neck would stop. But it didn’t happen as Fjord logically knew it wouldn’t. Upstairs he quickly found his old room and opened the door. Everything was as he had left it. He was grateful for this because he wouldn’t have to do any remodeling to his room just put all his stuff in. After hearing banging in the room next to his he knocked on the door which was briskly opened by a now very casual Beau in sweatpants and a tank top.

“What's up man I’m getting all my stuff unpacked.” She motioned to the bags of clothes she was starting to put into the closet.

“Yeah, I can see that. It looks like you picked the room right next to mine” He replied.

“Great news for me I won’t have to worry about you bringing a girl home and keeping me up all night.” She jabbed at him.

“That seems a little uncalled for, plus I could bring a girl home you never know.” He replied, getting a little red in the face.

“Well, if I remember correctly the last girl you went out with did not come back to your apartment and that was almost half a year ago now. Sorry dude, just pointing out facts.”

“Alright well you don’t have to be such a dick about it, I just came over here to say hi and anyways I don’t know if you should be talking about girl problems especially all that “flirting” you have been trying with that girl at the gym.” He said as he walked back to his door.

“Hey that is going very well, I totally have a plan for how that will work. I'm just playing the long game,” she yelled at him as she slammed her own door. From down the hall, Fjord heard another door open.

“Are you guys planning on being this loud all the time. I tried to pick a room a little bit further from you because of that exact reason.” Caleb said as he poked his head around the door frame. “Shut up Caleb go back to unpacking” Beau yelled from behind her already closed door. Fjord chuckled to himself. This is going to be an interesting year for sure.


	2. New Friends and Familiar Faces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of the gang moves in!

Fjord was up early the next day. While the house was in great shape on the inside. The lack of care on the outside from a little more than a month of no upkeep was clear. He liked doing yard work, it was simple, no thinking, just pop in some headphones and trudge away. He made himself some breakfast and a cup of coffee and was looking at his phone in the kitchen when he heard a knock on the front door. He got up to open it and standing outside was a huge, pale woman and a shorter but far more tanned man. The woman was wearing tight joggers and a black hoodie which when pulled down revealed jet black hair that was dyed silver at the tips. Fjord’s first thought of her was that she was incredibly jacked. He would have to ask her if she could help him out at the gym as well as Beau. The man was not nearly as tall or as muscular but he was very handsome in his own right. His lean figure was covered by what appeared to be a silk, purple jacket, with nothing underneath showing his many tattoos, and tight skinny jeans. He had curly purple hair and was leaning against the door with a grin across his face.

“Good morning my dear sir, I am Mollymauk Tiefling, Molly to my friends, and this bundle of joy next to me is Yasha. We are here about the room, I talked to someone named Fjord on the phone.”

“Hey, yeah I’m Fjord. Sorry I didn’t expect anyone to get here this early.” He replied by opening the door and gesturing for them to come in.

“Well Mr. Fjord that is quite alright, you see Yasha and I traveled with a circus over the summer so we are used to getting up at the crack of dawn and we thought we’d try to get here early to have everything unpacked in one day. This place is quite magnificent I must say.” Fjord recognized the voice that he heard over the phone weeks ago and remembered now how long of a phone call that had really been. This Molly guy seemed like he liked to talk. A lot.

“Wow, a circus that is pretty interesting. I hope I can hear more about that later. I was just about to go and start cutting the grass, spruce the place up a bit, but I can help you get your stuff out of your car if you need it.”

“Thanks but no thanks, I can handle it.” It was the first time Fjord had heard the tall one talk and despite her intimidating size, her voice was very soft, almost shy.

“Whatever you say, you can pick any of the rooms you want upstairs just knock first some of them are already occupied. If you have any questions or anything I’ll be outside, oh and there's a pool in the back, it needs cleaning but you’re welcome to use it if you want.” “Thanks, Mr. Fjord we will be sure to call if anything comes up.” The two of them started heading upstairs while Fjord was left alone again at the front door. After finishing his cup of coffee he put it in the sink and went outside to find the lawnmower in the garage.

Beau also woke up early that morning. She had just finished a shower after a little morning workout and meditation in her room when she heard a knock at the door. Expecting it to be Fjord or Caleb she threw on a bra and some shorts before opening it. Standing on the other side was not either of her friends however it was a hulking figure she instantly recognized from the gym.

“Oh sorry, Fjord said some of these rooms were already taken, just not which ones.” The tall woman on the other side of the door stated as she looked down at the floor.

“Ohhh…. Well don’t worry about it that sounds like Fjord should have been more clear. I don’t know if you recognize me but I’m Beau. We met at the gym a couple of times.” It was just her luck that she would be living with the girl she had been trying and failing to pick up for the past two weeks.

“Yeah I remember you, you’re the one who tried to spot me on the bench but needed help lifting my weight. I’m Yasha, my friend Molly and I are moving in here. Seems like we’re roommates now.” Beau swears that the other woman let out a hint of a smile before looking up from the floor

“Yeah, I guess we are. Well, I’m gonna finish getting ready, just hopped out of the shower. If you need anything I guess you can knock I’ll be in here finishing my unpacking.”

“Thanks, Beau I’ll let you know” Was all she said before quickly turning and walking down the hallway.

Beau stuck her head out the door and saw Yasha entering a room next to Caleb’s behind another new face. Beau quickly shut the door and threw herself on her bed.

_I cannot believe that this is happening. Oh god, does she know I’ve been flirting with her? I don’t think so based on her memory of me. This is such a nightmare. But on the other hand, there is a super hot girl living a few rooms away from me now. I guess I’ll just have to change the plan._

She picked herself back up and got back to her unpacking. Her room was pretty plain beside a few kung fu movie posters and a couple of her books on her desk. She liked to keep it pretty plain plus she didn’t really have anything else to put in it. She spent most of her time with Fjord and Caleb either in their room or out around campus so her dorm never really got a full makeover like some other people do. Before college, she lived at a boarding school, closer to her home, in Zadash. It was one of those schools that rich parents send their kids away to and she didn’t really get along with the other kids there. Most of them were entitled pricks that only cared about partying with their friends and spending their parents' money. Beau was almost like that once, in one of her many attempts at rebelling against her parents she leaned into that lifestyle hoping to make a dent in her father’s immense wealth as well as getting herself kicked out of school. That was the plan until one of the teachers there, Dairon, took Beau under her wing and started teaching her other things besides what can be learned in books. A year later she had a black belt in Jiu-Jitsu, could meditate for almost 15 minutes, and actually didn’t hate the library so much (Not that she would ever admit that). When she came to Niccodranus without any guidance she started reverting to her rebellious ways, not really focusing on her studies, and just trying to find hot girls to hook up with on weekends. Until she met Fjord and then Caleb. Her first true friends in a long as she could really remember gave her a reason to stay and figure out what she was doing. When Fjord had asked her if she wanted to move in with him and Caleb this house was not what she was expecting but she was more than excited to live with people she actually cared about. Especially because it would be much easier to ask Caleb to help her with her homework, a strategy she had been using for a while now to help with her harder classes. All she could hope now was that the other strangers in her house were nice enough to get along with, especially Yasha. Even though they had met at the gym a few times they had never really had a conversation about anything other than weight lifting. She didn’t really know anything about her, except that she could probably crush Beau’s head between her thighs which oddly turned her on.

As the morning turned to midday the sun was high in the sky, not a cloud in sight. Fjord had been mowing the grass and pulling weeds for hours now and had enough sweat on his shirt to prove it. Taking a quick break he found a hose off to the side and turned it on over his head before taking his shirt off and relishing in the coolness of the water. He decided he wanted to be done with the front before lunch so not allowing himself a quick dive in the pool he turned the hose off and went back to small planters on either side of the front door. Pulling weeds from them wherever he found some. When he was almost done with one side he heard the sound of tires coming down the driveway. Standing and putting a hand up to cover the sun from his eyes he saw a black car coming towards the circle that led to the house. When it stopped he saw the back door open and his heart almost skipped a beat. Out of the back popped up a small, slender but toned girl with blue hair. She was wearing a pink crop top that had a drawing of a unicorn on it and some denim cut off shorts. She looked up at the house before turning her attention to Fjord standing in the front yard. As her heart-shaped sunglasses settled on Fjord’s shirtless body he felt a twinge of self-consciousness, until the girl flashed him a big smile and started almost skipping to him.

“Hello, you must be the handsome caretaker of this lovely place. My name is Jester, I'm going to be living here!” she extended a hand in Fjord’s direction. After a couple of seconds of him staring, dumbfounded at her he realized he should respond to her greeting.

“Hey, I’m actually the owner of the place. Name’s Fjord, nice to meet you, sweetheart.” He flashed her a grin. _Sweetheart? what the hell was that._ He thought as he shook her hand still with a stupid grin on his face.

“Oh wow so you’re handsome and you own this place, I don’t know how you keep the ladies off of you.” She said as she pulled her sunglasses off her face with her free hand exposing two beautiful blue eyes that did a quick once over of him before meeting his gaze. At that Fjord’s cheeks felt hot and he hoped that she couldn’t see his blushing.

“Well... I uh... This is actually my dad’s place, he’s just not here right now so I’m sorta staying here for a while, thought I’d share the wealth and get some roommates.” It was at this point that Fjord realized they were still shaking hands and he politely pulled his back behind his head and scratched the back of his neck.

“Anyways you’re actually the 4th person here so the pick of the rooms might not be so great, but I’d be happy to help you with your bags if you need it.”

“Oh Fjord that would be so great they’re all in the car still. I had to get an Uber out here. I don’t have my own car, we might have to hurry so this guy doesn’t charge me, like a million dollars.”

“Of course lead the way.” Was all he could reply to his new roommate.

When he saw the name Jester on Facebook he could have never expected someone like this. She flashed a huge smile up at him before running back to the car she came in and started unloading her stuff. He noticed that she carried all the bags out of the car with ease and part of him suspected that she didn’t actually need his help at all. Whatever it was there was something about this little ball of energy that infatuated him. As he helped her take her bags up to her room which she picked to be the one on the other side of Beau’s she told him all about herself. She was from Niccodranus originally and her mother was supposedly a famous singer at a club in the city. She was a second year at the university, just like him, and needed a place to stay after the RA of her dorm told her that she had to move out. She didn’t want to move back in with her mom and found Fjord’s ad online. She thought it was exactly the thing she was looking for and was super excited to make a bunch of new friends. As she kept on talking Fjord realized that they had moved all her stuff into her room already, he was just sitting on her bed watching her unpack and listening to her talk. He didn’t even think about the lawnmower that needed to be put away, or the rest of the weeds that still needed to be pulled from the gardens, at this moment the only thing he could think about was this new girl who had completely stolen his attention.


End file.
